There are navigation systems known in the related art that provide navigation by executing a route calculation and displaying a recommended route. It is also known that route calculation data used in the route calculation are managed in units of map meshes obtained by dividing a map into meshes. Furthermore, it is known that the route calculation data are managed as a plurality of levels of data corresponding to varying scaling factors and that the plurality of levels of route calculation data are individually utilized when executing a given route calculation.